halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Agapova
Private First Class Maria Agapova is an ODST in the UNSC Marine Corps, and a former Insurrectionist combatant. Biography Childhood Maria was born in Daylam, a small town near the Antarctic Circle of Arcadia on August 4th, 2517 of Russian and Greek descent. As a child, Maria was always more independent, a trait forced upon her by her abusive father. Maria didn’t make many friends outside of hockey teams and never performed well in school, outside of Literature and various arts. When Maria was nine, her father got moved to the city of Abaskun, and they moved north. Their home was in a small town a few miles north of the city, where she joined the local hockey team and school system. It was here that she met her two closest friends, Dmitry Melkov and Ivan Sinitsin. In the following 5 years, they would become extremely close friends, and Maria would come to take a romantic interest in Ivan, an interest he shared in return. Her father would also become more abusive, and would require more from her. Eventually, she stopped coming home frequently, often staying night at Ivan’s home. Despite this, she felt extreme guilt knowing that there was nothing she could do the help her own mother. In the year 2531,Maria's home planet of Arcadia was attacked by the Covenant after they were led by an artifact located on Harvest. In this attack, Maria's mother was killed, but her father got away. A year after the initial invasion, Maria was dead as far as records were concerned. What happened in this year are a closely guarded secret. Arcadian Insurrection Maria enlisted in the ranks of a local cell within Arcadian insurrection, who were desperate for firepower. She wasn’t deployed immediately, despite showing an apparent skill with weaponry, as well as a great capacity for tactical comprehension. She would instead continue to train for three years, until she was eighteen. She would go on to lead a section of troops for two years, before the cell she was in disbanded after being largly dismantled by Bounty Hunters. She would then command a four-section platoon of remnants for 2 years. Her unit served in mostly security roles, defending valuable locations and small towns, securing them from the UEG. until she and her unit attempted to flee the planet to escape bounty hunters. Hours before she fled, she was found by Ivan, who at this time had become a successful Bounty Hunter, who had received a bounty for her. He let her escape, and she would take her platoon to the frontier colony of Marais. Marais Many of Maria’s remaining troops would slowly return to new lives on the colony, only 7 remaining under her command. On the planet, there were still insurgent groups, and lots of friction among the people, especially within the Southern and Central States of the colony. In response, Maria’s remaining soldiers acted more so as vigilantes than insurrectionists. Over the next six years, the team would indirectly cause protests and riots against the UNSC, but when they saw that many of the rioters were beginning to take up arms, they changed their stance to a more neutral one. This change eventually led to the team's number dropping to four. The remaining members became peacekeepers, though still primarily against the UNSC. In 2559, after four years spent attacking both UNSC and Insurgent locations, her teammates were killed in action, their hideout assaulted by UNSC and ONI forces, consisting of ODST, Armored ONI Operatives, and a pair of Spartan IVs. The two had ultimately sacrificed themselves, allowing Maria’s escape in the hopes that she would continue their work, but she instead fled the colony. She would eventually end on another frontier colony known as Trost, which had a much larger UNSC presence. Trost She settled in a rural town on the southern edge of the Bifrost mountains. Upon arriving at the forerunner planet, a forerunner geas became active within her, the spirit of the young, soon to be lifeworker known as Hope of Dawning Stars. The genesong remained minimally active, and the few murmers it had shared never provokes any suspission in Maria. Initially, Maria continued her work as the Blue Jay, but on a much smaller scale, and soon would effectively retire for a short time. She lived as a civilian for years. albeit a well-armed one, and evacuated when the flood outbreak grew too extreme to live on the planet. She returned after the UNSC activated a nearby Halo ring, purging the planet of it’s parasitic occupation. When she returned, she saw the destruction caused by the flood, and her anti-UEG sentiment was re-kindled. Instead of taking the fight to the UNSC, she occupied an old UNSC firebase near the town she used to live in. She and other citizens in the are defended themselves from the rising Promethean threat. This base was soon attacked by the UNSC, and after most of those under her command were incapacitated by non-lethat rounds, she was persued by an ODST and engaged in an intense Close-Quarters brawl. She was defeated, but found out that the ODST was Ivan Sinitsin. After revealing identity to Ivan, he took her captive. Fall of Trost After detailing what intel she had about local insurgent factions, she would enlist as an ODST, a possibility only allowed by the local UNSC's desperate need for troops during the quarantine on the planet, and ONI intervention. Soon after, She and Ivan left for Arcadia on a mission to follow coordinates suspicious coordinates left behind by the leader of an insurgent faction. Here, they found out about Ivan’s true history and ONI’s involvement in his life. Afterwards, Maria would be deployed undercover in the local Red Hand territory to infiltrate to enemy and provide intel for the UNSC. The intel she gathered would help the UNSC contain the Red Hand and her position as previous friend of one of the now-commanders within the Hand allowed her to influence Red Hand leadership. Later, Spartans Sarah Roberts and Joseph Murdoc would be deployed to retrieve her and bring her back to the UNSC, but would be captured and tortured by the Red Hand. She would manage to get Herself and Murdoc evacuated, but was not fast enough to save Sarah’s life. Maria would go on participate in several operations in the defense of Trost, though the planet would eventually fall to the Prometheans in early 2565. In late 2565, Maria and Ivan’s first daughter, Sofia, was born. Sofia would go live on Tharsis with Dmitri and his wife, while Ivan, Maria, and the remaining members of Omen undergo Spartan IV augmentations before being deployed to the Lambda Rho star system. Personality & Traits Maria is often quick witted and snappy, always eager to try new strategies and do things other may not want to. She has an ever present smirk and is often seen as a very likable and honest person, though she had gotten a good hold on the art of deception. She is commonly seen as a wildcard, and is very impulsive without oversight. Her humor is often sarcastic, and much like herself, lighthearted. She still hates the Covenant species, even long after the war’s end. Equipment Weapons Armor Maria’s Armor was designed by her friend Ivan Sinitsin after the first Attack on Arcadia. It was made with the UNSC Army BDU as a base, using Army’s chestpiece. It was complemented with ODST Leg Armor, and shoulder armor from the Marines. It was covered in a long blue coat, covering most of her torso, and goes down to her ankles. Over the years, she had painted the armor to match her alias as the Blue Jay, making the torso white, coloring her arms respectively, and adorning her armor with an emblem she designed long before of an encircled bird with a halo. When joining the UNSC as an ODST, she chose to wear the GEN 2 ODST BDU, and modifying it to her needs, while losing the long cloak. Gallery Ivan & Maria.png Maria Face - Ivan.png Innie Maria - Ivan.png Maria ODST - Ivan.png